


Beyond Imagination

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, childhood crush, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Hansol has never been able to forget about the boy he met when he was seven. The boy who played with him and the things that happened around him. Perhaps one day he'll be lucky enough to meet him again.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Beyond Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Level of fitting this into the word count: replacing 'somewhere else' with 'elsewhere' 
> 
> Ahh I feel like I can flesh this story out or use this as a sort of prequel, but I already have a never ending list of things to write. So for now I hope some people just enjoy this.

Hansol stared out the window overlooking his grandparents’ backyard like he always did at least once whenever he visited. He let his gaze wander over to where the treeline turned the yard into forest. He no longer held any real expectations of ever seeing the boy he had befriended one day when he was seven years old again, but the habit of looking out for him had stuck. He wouldn’t be a child anymore of course. Just like Hansol himself he would be all grown up. Still, he’d like to think that he’d be able to recognize him. His round eyes and cheeks, his smile, the way he held his hand when they explored the forest together. Later Hansol had understood that the boy was his first crush. Maybe that was why it was so hard to let go of the mysterious Boo Seungkwan.

He had since then brushed off the things he couldn’t explain. Memories created by the wild imagination of a child. He exhaled slowly and turned away from the window.

* * *

If Hansol was one to believe in fate he would surely have ascribed this day to it. His favorite sandwich place was closed and he had to go elsewhere. A shop window decorated with a variety of baked goods and ‘ _ Gyugyu’s Bakery & Pastry Shop’  _ written in big curly letters caught his attention. 

He was just about to pay when the tall man behind the counter looked up at the sound of the door opening. “Ah, Seungkwan,” he said. “Your order is ready to go.”

Hansol almost got whiplash at the mention of the name. His heart started going crazy when he layed eyes on the young man walking over to grab a bag from the counter. It was him. It had to be him. He was older, more mature, but Hansol was certain that this was the same boy from all those years ago. His mouth had gone dry and he stood frozen as the man walked out again.

“Sir?”

He snapped out of it and quickly threw some cash on the counter and grabbed his food. “Thanks. Keep the change.” He hurried out the door and turned left and right, just in time to see him turn a corner. “Seungkwan!” There was a chance he would scare him off, yelling at him like this, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

“Yes?”

“Are you Seungkwan? Boo Seungkwan?”

“Yes.”

“It’s me! Hansol!” Seeing the wary look on Seungkwan’s face he started to think that maybe he hadn’t left an impression of the same size on Seungkwan as Seungkwan had on him. “Remember? From the forest?” No response. “I-I’m sorry. You must think I’m crazy. We met when we were kids and played together for like a day.” He smiled awkwardly and felt his years of thinking about Seungkwan shrivel up into meaningless nothing.

“But…” Seungkwan said in a small voice. “You used to be so cute.”

Hansol stared at him and blinked a few times. The reunion with his childhood crush was not going like he had imagined.

“I-I just mean that you’ve gotten so handsome.”

* * *

They had been walking around and talking for the better part of an hour before Hansol brought up what he had been thinking about for years. “This is going to sound crazy, but when I was little I really believed you were some kind of magical being or something.” He chuckled. “I remember falling over and hurting my knee. I’m sure there was blood, but after you touched it everything was better. And...” A slight smirk appeared on his face, “You kissed me. I was crying and you kissed me on the cheek. It was like a dream. Summer flowers in full bloom all around us even though it was autumn.”

“You have a wild imagination, Hansol.” Seungkwan’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Hansol chuckled, “Yeah, maybe. It felt so real though. You don’t remember?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “I remember you falling over and crying.”

“And the kiss?”

“And the kiss.”

They both stopped walking and looked at each other. He couldn’t explain this intense magnetic pull he felt towards Boo Seungkwan, but when their eyes met Hansol knew he felt it too.

They were drowning in each other’s gaze when a cherry blossom petal landed in Seungkwan’s hair. Odd. It was far too early for the cherry blossoms to bloom. Hansol looked up and his eyes widened. A shower of petals twirled down all around them. He looked back at Seungkwan and saw the look of horror on his face.

“Seungkwan, wait!” Hansol grabbed him by the wrist before he could run away.

“The people—" Seungkwan looked frightened and Hansol noticed the small crowd that had gathered around the curious sight. He nodded in understanding. 

* * *

“It wasn’t my wild imagination, was it?” Hansol asked softly. They sat at the back in a corner of a small coffee shop. 

Seungkwan shook his head. “I don’t have an explanation for it, but for as long as I can remember I’ve had...powers. I’ve always been taught to hide it and for good reason. People fear what they don’t understand. When I mess up and something happens and someone sees, they either don’t believe it or get scared. When they get scared they want nothing to do with me or they turn fear into aggression.”

Hansol reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Seungkwan’s. “I believe it. And I’m not scared.”

Seungkwan pulled his hand back. “It’s not just pretty flowers, Hansol. If I get angry sometimes bad things happen. Windows shattering. Clouds filled with thunder.”

“All I know is that I’ve never been able to forget about you and there is nothing you could say right now that would make me walk away. I want to know you, Boo Seungkwan. All of you. Good and bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are (of course) very much appreciated!


End file.
